FIFA
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Alguien podría pensar que la sosegada vida de las montañas es apacible... y hasta aburrida incluso, pero cuando eres un magnate de los negocios, hay muchas cosas complicadas a las que hacer frente, por no hablar de ese asunto de ser... ¡SOCIABLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Todos nos preguntamos si evadir mencionar a Himaruya es como evsdir impuestos._

* * *

 **FIFA**

Suiza flipa y vuelve a flipar leyendo ese review de la "criada" con los ojos muy muy abiertos. No puede creer que un acto tan íntimo y personal... Y tan suyo... Aunque claro, quizás esa adoración absoluta por el austríaco era rara, en especial por ser bastante unidireccional... Quizás por eso Austria mismo tenía esa idea del Cabrero y de tratarle así... Y de haberle tratado antes así. Claro, era simple confundirle cuando hacia esas cosas.

Le manda un mensaje a Liechtenstein, que duerme diciéndole que va a estar con Austria toda la semana, que cuide la casa. Manda otro mensaje a Alemania pidiéndole que le diga a Austria que se va a ir con su madre... Abre la trampilla que da de su cuarto al pequeño ático, sube su computadora, un poco de ropa, varias mantas y la esterilla y cierra la trampilla desde dentro acomodándola cerca de la única ventanita del cuarto, acostándose a ver las estrellas y a pensar, hecho bolita, sintiéndose un poco mejor en la completa oscuridad. Solo ha rabiado un montón y le ha parecido la peor cosa que ha leído jamás. Creo que sacará eternamente espuma por la boca y puede que no vuelva a limpiar nunca a Austria.

Bueno, solo le ha sentado fatal porque ha pensado que quizás tengan razón. A lo mejor ese es el problema con Austria, tanto que se enfadó con él la primera vez que se fue... y era su culpa por portarse así. No más toallitas húmedas calientes ni acariciados raros de pelo. Pan y agua para Austria. Y eso te va a salir MAL Suiza... mal MAL. En realidad se revuelve muy fácil. Un pequeño "Ahh!" De Austria por algo, y sale corriendo a ayudarle. Porque es que siiiii que se porta un poco así.

Eso es lo mortificante y por eso está en el ático. Quizás cuando baje en varios días este más tranquilo, aunque la toalla húmeda después del sexo si se la va a ahorrar. Seguro dos veces, a la tercera en un impulso de afecto lo hará de nuevo.

Así es como empezó todo este trauma de largarse de casa. Que no es su criada. Y quizás si lo parece y es una cosa unilateral del todo. Y además ser servil con Austria y que le guste... Seguro termina siendo su obligación. Si lo cambia va a salirle MAL con Austria porque va a asustarlo. Si siempre le limpia con todo cuidado. Que una vez salga del baño con la toalla mojada en agua fría y se la deje ahí sobre el abdomen a modo "límpiate tu" haciéndose él bolita y dándole la espalda es como para decir DAFAQ te pasa.

Además Suiza que tarda 2 min en decir la verdad, Austria no pasará mucho rato asustado. Solo... Suiza en modo ermitaño. Tardarán un rato en darse cuenta de que está en modo ermitaño. Quizás después de dos semanas de no verse Austria note que está de ermitaño. Pero si Suiza le manda a decir que se fue a ver a su madre, una semana no se ven. La siguiente dirá otra cosa. A la siguiente dirá que está muy MUY ocupado con el escándalo de la FIFA. Además se lo vuelve a mandar decir.

Es que la primera le va a creer pero la segunda no.

Menos dos semanas seguidas. Y... Es que Austria además está en el calendario de Suiza como tiempo ocupado casi inamovible. Por eso, va a acabar por presentarse de vamos a dar una semana, porque puede tomársela, no más.

Luego puede que Austria vaya a invadir la casa, a pasar unos días con Liechtenstein. Hasta que aparezca, pero es que Austria va a OÍRLO ahí arriba en exactamente... Dos minutos.

Y va a obligarlo a salir, nada más cortando el wifi para que no pueda trabajar. ¡JA! Suiza ha encontrado la forma. Usar el teléfono como hotspot. Entonces la electricidad.

Vale, Austria, tu ganas.

Lo siguiente es meter toda la comida en la nevera y encadenarla. Y cerrar las puertas de los baños para que no pueda lavarse por las noches, aunque Liechtenstein si le deja galletas y leche junto a la escalera para él, cuando sabe que está ahí.

El problema es que en la noche, Suiza va a abrir la buhardilla que da a su CUARTO y va a encontrar a Austria desparramado sobre su cama y por más que intente descolgarse a la Spiderman van a atraparlo.

Es que además le va a OIR bajar.

De hecho es que va a abrir... A verle, a suspirar y a no intentar siquiera descolgarse porque ya le conoce. Es Como... Inútil.

De hecho, Austria oye que se abre y abre los ojos. Ojalá fuera tan simple despertarle siempre es la protesta de Suiza mientras baja y cierra la buhardilla sin intentar siquiera hacerlo con sigilo, listo para que le riña y él mismo se irrite.

Austria se incorpora un poco cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Ya, ya lo sé. Muy mal que estuviera ahí arriba y muy mal que les dijera que estaba en otro lado y fatal por todo. No, no sé qué estaba pensando, solo no quería hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie.

—Solo quiero saber qué te ocurre.

Suspira.

—Soy YO el que alimenta tu... Ego y tu idiotez. Es MÍ culpa —responde con simpleza y se sienta en la cama.

—Pues... sí alimentas mi ego, claro. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Todo eso que he odiado siempre es mi culpa... —suspira otra vez —. Es como un círculo vicioso y no me gustó darme cuenta de ello.

—Was?

—Tú solo actúas en consecuencia. Como no tratarme como un Cabrero si me porto como uno, o como tu criado, si me porto como tal. Solo tengo lo que merezco —se mira las manos y arruga la nariz.

Austria levanta las cejas sin esperarse esto.

—He sido bastante duro contigo toda la vida por ello... —sigue el helvético y se levanta—. En fin... Voy al baño.

—¿Y qué planeas?

—Mear. Ah... De lo otro. Nada. Supongo que seguir siendo un idiota.

Sonríe un poco de lado y hace un gesto para que vaya... y encima le das permiso, no puedo creer tu cinismo.

Suiza también nota el gesto y abre la boca para protestar, y luego la cierra. Aprieta los ojos queriendo darse de golpes contra la pared. Se gira al baño.

—Sabes cómo acaba esto, ¿verdad? —pregunta suavemente.

—¿Cómo?

—Un día simplemente no voy a poder soportarme a mí mismo y consideraré que es DEMASIADO... Que está mal. Adorar a alguien es estúpido —toma el pomo de la puerta del baño y suspira.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque solo eres una persona, una que además me quiere por costumbre... —le mira un poco por encima del hombro—. Ponte un poco en mi lugar. ¿No te detestarías?

—¿Por costumbre?

—Sí, ya sabemos que no tengo mucha gracia y esas cosas. Yo tengo que hacer que tú me quieras, y yo a ti solamente te... Es que soy un idiota —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Aun estás con eso? —ojos en blanco.

—Es igual, estoy... Es igual —se encoge de hombros —. Pensaba que quizás podríamos cambiar algunas cosas...

—¿Por qué basas tu concepción de nuestro matrimonio en las ideas de un hombre enfermo?

—Porque tu enfermo decías la verdad sobre como DE VERDAD me ves y está bien, tú DE VERDAD me ves como bastante soso... un gusto adquirido. Yo DE VERDAD te veo como la estrella más brillante del maldito universo —protesta—. Es injusto y me hace sentir idiota tener que mostrarte que quizás no soy la estrella más brillante del universo, pero brillo el noventa por ciento del tiempo SOLO para ti. Es bonito y muy halagador para ti, pero a mí me hace sentir que en el fondo hay algo mal.

—Una verdad PARCIAL de alguien que no te conocía, es una primera impresión y eres así, Schweiz, dime una sola persona que nada más por la primera impresión se haya cegado contigo.

—No, no te culpo por no cegarte de primera impresión, solo creo que me esfuerzo mucho por cegarte y tú no tienes que esforzarte NADA.

—Y qué crees que pasaría si dejaras de esforzarte, ¿eh? ¿Si te escondieras por dos semanas en tu buhardilla?

—Te encontrarías a Spanien o a Ungarn... ¿No crees que los dos ya leímos este libro?

—¿Te parece que ellos están por aquí? A mí me parece que he venido a obligarte a salir a TI.

—Pues sí, porque ahora te has casado conmigo y ya... Eso no hace que la gente no diga que soy como tu criado.

—Es decir, ¿te casaste conmigo solo para obligarme a venir por ti?

—No, me casé contigo porque te quiero y me hace muy feliz estar casados —replica haciendo aspavientos—, pero es que no entiendo por qué no ves que... Cada vez más cosas señalan a que soy YO el más feliz y el más idiotizado y tú... No lo sé, el que es feliz con su ego inflado.

—¿No crees que sea feliz por estar contigo?

—Quizás eres feliz porque me ves completamente idiotizado... ¿quién no sería feliz con alguien así de tonto?—se sienta otra vez en la cama después de pasear y hacer aspavientos.

—Nadie, nadie sería feliz con NADA MÁS alguien así a largo plazo.

—No exageremos al pensar que SOLO me quieres por ser así, pero admite que es terriblemente conveniente.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres decir entonces con eso?

—Que está mal que tú lo tengas todo tan simple. Justo por tenerlo así de simple es que esta relación puede salirse de nuestras manos.

—En serio crees que yo no hago nada.

—Tampoco creo que no hagas NADA. Has venido aquí y estas preguntándome... Pero es que nadie cree jamás que tú seas mi sirviente, porque nunca haces nada para parecerlo. ¿No podrías balancear un poco las cosas y hacer tú también cosas... Así?

—¿Quieres que haga de tu sirviente?

—Quiero que hagas el mismo tipo de cosas que yo hago por ti y por las cuales podrían considerarme tu sirviente.

—¿Y tú harás las que yo hago por ti?

—Las cosas que haces por mí son cosas... de otro tipo, que no implican ningún conflicto de las proporciones de este.

—Mira, creo que nadie externo puede juzgarte realmente de forma acertada. Hasta ahora tú no te habías sentido estar dando sin recibir algo a cambio y estabas muy feliz con el equilibrio... no veo a que viene ahora querer alterar algo que funciona perfectamente solo porque alguien que no sabe realmente como funciona esto te haya dado una opinión que no te ha gustado. El conflicto aquí no está en si eres o no mi sirviente, porque sabes bien que no lo eres.

—Llevo toda mi vida peleando por no serlo y aun así te limpio el maldito estómago con una toalla tibia a una temperatura EXACTA que sé que es la que te gusta.

—¿Y esperas que yo te lo limpie a ti?

—¿Por qué me haces sentir como que serías INCAPAZ? Casi como si fuera absurdo siguiera pensarlo.

—Porque cuando yo te consiento es con otras cosas.

—Tú... me consientes.

—Tú ni siquiera te das cuenta y el cínico soy yo... ¿Quién está obligando a quién?

—Es que eso de pensar Österreich y "me consiente" a la vez... es un poco difícil. Asumo que me consientes cuando no me ordenas que te limpie las botas con la lengua o algo así.

Levanta las cejas con eso.

—Tal vez debería ser yo quien dejara de hacer las cosas que hago para que te des cuenta.

—O cuando no me dices "te permito amablemente que me traigas un chocolate caliente"... Nein, espera. Nein —levanta las manos porque a pesar de todo ya se conoce que a veces es poco fijado en algunas cosas y si Austria dice que le consiente es que de verdad lo hace, solo que ahora mismo no se le ocurre con qué.

Austria le mira frunciendo el ceño, de verdad enfadándose con esto.

—Tú... eres bueno conmigo, pero... consentirme así como limpiarme algo... nein —susurra Suiza viéndole la cara.

—Así que tienes tan absolutamente asumidas que las cosas que hago son mi obligación, que ya no te parece que sea consentirte. Solo porque lo que yo hago no es... limpiar.

Suiza traga saliva porque esto es un embrollo en el que no esperaba meterse y del que no tiene idea de cómo salir.

—Nein. Es... es que la imagen de ti consintiéndome no es la convencional de "consentir" y a veces... solo alguna vez, me... me gustaría que fuera consentir de manera co-convencional.

—Schweiz... dime en qué te consiento que no es convencional.

Piensa, Schweiz, piensa RÁPIDO en VARIOS ejemplos.

—M-Me... e-explicas... de vez en cuando... a-algunas cosas.

—¿Y eso es poco convencional y no te gusta?

—Y me dejas abrazarte... y... tocarte el pelo y... no he dicho que no me guste, solo dije... —suspira pensando que cada palabra que dice complica más las cosas—. Yo solo pensaba en que podrías tu hacer cosas como las que yo hago y si quieres tu a cambio algo...

—Es que las hago, me sorprende que no lo notes.

—M-Me haces esa cosa del pelo tras la oreja... —lo que ocurre es que eres malo con el bastantes veces y cuando dejas de presionar el acelerador de ser malévolo, es menos notorio—. Si... espera, e-esto está sonando mal, porque... ¡es a veces eres imposible!

—Dime Schweiz, ¿dónde estamos?

—E-En nuestro cuarto.

—¿Qué está dónde?

—En mi... en... nuestra casa —ese plural ya fue un poco exagerado—. Vienes a mi casa a buscarme en vez de que no te importe donde estoy y eso es consentirme. De verdad, no quiero sonar malagradecido con las cosas que haces...

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú estuviste en Berlín?

—¿Hace un... par de meses? No lo sé... —se rasca la cabeza—. Es que no deberías...

—Tú no vas a Berlín, yo me pierdo constantemente, pero a ti no te gusta ir a Berlín, así que una vez por semana YO vengo AQUÍ únicamente a estar contigo porque a ti no te gusta salir de casa.

—Eso es consentirme —asiente conforme sin haberlo pensado del todo—, podrías no venir... y yo tendría que ir a buscarte. Danke.

—Y no me importa hacerlo, me importa que no lo notes. Igual que cuando me pides una hora más para acabar tu trabajo y bajo a tocar y a esperarte por dos o a veces tres horas mientras trabajas, las cosas que sé que te ayudan a concentrarte.

—Siempre tocas cosas que me gustan... ¿lo haces para mí? ¿Para que escuche? ¿De verdad?

Pone los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco.

—Siempre pensé que... eran las partituras que estaban aquí o algo así —cual si necesitara partituras. Se sonroja un poco a juego y se revuelve—. También tocas el violín cuando armo relojes... ¿eso lo haces porque me gusta verte?

—También te obligo a tener relaciones personales. A tener un amigo, a relacionarte con los demás y conmigo. A tener ganas de besarme, a comprender a los demás, a distraerte...

—¡Yo no tengo ganas de besarte! —respuesta automática y sonrojada, echándose de clavado en la cama a esconderse contra el austriaco.

—No, ya lo sé, normalmente hay que meterte la idea de que es posible a la fuerza.

Lo abraza un poco esperando que vuelva a acostarse, intentando taparles a ambos ahora dándose cuenta de que tiene frío y no puede tener esta conversación sin una manta en la cabeza.

—Siempre te beso yo —susurra.

—Ja, eso es parte de mi juego—se deja de todos modos.

—Österreich... —hace una pausa larga—, tu... Hay dos cosas que me preocupan de todo esto. Una sí es quedar como idiota y que todos piensen que yo soy tu esclavo o sirviente o... algo así. Lo detesto.

—Aja..

—Aun así, esto... es verdad lo que dices, y sería mucho decir que no estoy perfectamente bien y feliz contigo aunque quizás no puedo poner en palabras las cosas que haces.

—Nadie parece notar esta parte en realidad.

Suiza suspira y le abraza un poco más.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Yo sí.

—¿Muy, muy... MUY feliz? ¿Todo lo feliz que puedes ser?

—Ahora mismo no del todo.

Suspira y le acaricia un poco torpemente el brazo.

—Yo puedo hacerte todo lo feliz que puedes ser —susurra—. Porque tú me haces todo lo feliz que puedo ser... y quizás incluso un poco más.

—Lo sé —sonríe.

—Me puse muy mal con la palabra "criada", lo siento.

—No deberías hacer mucho caso de esos comentarios.

—Pues... es que han dicho que soy tu cabrero personal y que parezco tu criada, de verdad... ¿no te irrita? También dice cosas de ti sobre ser insufrible y un cabrón... claro que...

—Sé que es mentira.

—Lo es... bueno... si, vale, si lo es. Creo que mientras TU tengas claro que si lo hago es... es... solo porque...

Le mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—E-Es decir, es que... estás ahí acostado, y ya sé que te cansaste porque ha-hacer eso es cansado y más aún cuando uno no tiene mucha condición... y... es desagradable estar... pringoso con eso y... bueno a quien le gusta que le limpien con agua fría... —sigue explicando —, y... no me cuesta nada hacerlo, más allá de levantarme, ir por la toalla y volver...

—Lo sé. Y es muy dulce de tu parte, en realidad.

—No me importa hacer eso, o hacer otras cosas... como seguro a ti no te importa tocar el piano para mí mientras trabajo... o esperarme un poco más por una urgencia. Estamos bien... hasta que alguien insinúa que esto es como en mil cuatrocientos.

—Y tú vuelves a esa maldita época.

—Quizás... solo debería dejar ir esa maldita época...

—No creo que aun esté yo con fuerzas para tratar a ese tú.

—Ahora que eres un hombre mayor... Dudo mucho que antes tuvieras más fuerzas de las que tienes ahora.

Se ríe.

—De hecho, me parece que entonces tenía mayor capacidad de hacerte rabiar... Como aquel día que te lance la leche a la cabeza.

Claro, ese día él era el que rabiaba y no tú.

—Bastante que tuviste que pagar por aquello que no pagué yo la leche.

—Era un drama que no pagaras la maldita leche entonces... —suspira —. Aunque no te necesitaba.

—No necesitabas nada, vivías del sol como las plantas.

—¿Fotosíntesis? Ojalá hubiera aprendido, con lo barato que sería —le acurruca un poco más —. ¿Sabes? Esta semana que no te vi...

—¿Aja?

—Antes era más fácil. Ahora realmente tengo cosas que contarte a ti... No a tu yo de diez años en mi cabeza. ¿Viste que Blatter se reeligió como presidente de FIFA? Las acciones bajaron. Y vi unos boletos para un concierto... Y te hice una cosa.

—¿Antes no las tenías?

—Antes... Te las contaba igual. No a ti, a un Österreich que no existía —le pasa una mano por el pelo, torpecito —. Pero ahora sí que tengo que contártelas. Es incluso un poco absurdo no hacerlo, como un desperdicio. ¿Quieres lo que te hice?

—Claro —sonríe.

Se levanta y antes que nada va al baño porque lleva como diez horas mesándose y me pone nerviosa, al volver abre otra vez la trampilla y desaparece unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a descolgarse y cerrar. Aparentemente no trae nada.

Austria le mira con curiosidad.

—Necesitas tus lentes —indica prendiendo la luz.

Austria los busca sobre la mesita de noche... su mesita a su lado de la cama. El rubio se sube a la cama haciéndose bolita y abrazándose las piernas. Extiende una mano hacia el austriaco y en realidad se puede ver que trae algo pequeñito en la palma. Austria se acerca a ver, parpadeando.

—Es un pequeño... violín. Es un poco tonto porque no sirve de nada... —admite sonrojándose.

—¿Suena?

—No creo que suene a ningún nivel que te parezca a ti aceptable... aunque es una caja, y los cabellos que usé como cuerdas están en tensión... y sí hay un arco.

—Tal vez si se pueden ajustar... aunque es fácil que se rompan si son cabellos.

—Quizás podría ponerle hilos de acero... ¿pero vas a tocar un violín de ese tamaño?

—Podría, aunque seguro que no resuena lo suficiente.

Le mira y desfrunce del todo el ceño porque eso hace que su violín no sea del todo un regalo inútil.

—Le pondré hilos de acero y veremos.

—Creo que deberías ponerle detrás un prendedor para que pudiera ponérmelo en la chaqueta como una aguja.

—Eso también puedo hacerlo... —hace ese gesto que hace cada vez más últimamente y que al parecer es algo parecido a la sonrisa de Suiza, aunque no parece del todo una sonrisa. Pero algo es algo.

—Podría ponérmelo en el pañuelo como una joya, si lo revistes de oro —es que lo hace expresamente.

—¡¿D-De oro?! ¡No voy a... no voy a recubrirlo de oro! —frunce el ceño en automático dejando el gestito de sonrisa —. Es un instrumento, ¡no una de esas cosas ridículas que te gustan!

Austria se ríe.

—Todo lo echas a perder haciéndolo dorado, eres como el Rey Midas.

—Está bien, está bien, nada de dorarlo, Señor de los Rolex.

—Un rolex de oro es una pieza mecánica perfecta que requiere estar hecha de un metal como el oro para ser más... cara —responde vacilando un poco—. Mein gott in himmel. Vale, te lo haré dorado, pero no digas que así te lo di, di que es dorado por tu culpa.

—¿Yo? Diré que es como sea cuando me lo des.

—¡Pero lo habré dorado porque lo pediste! ¡Y todos van a preguntar! ¡Y NO voy a incrustarle brillantes en ningún lado! —asegura.

—¿Seguro?

—Podría ponerle en las clavijas de afinación.

—Eso suena bien.

—Claro que te suena bien, ¡si tú eres un ridículo recargado!

—Ha sido tu idea.

—¡No! ¡Yo te di un violín que parece un violín!

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—No vas a usarlo si no es dorado...

—Como todo lo que uso es dorado...

—Ahora porque no usas joyas... pero el pañuelo de nuestra boda era dorado.

—¿Quién dice que no? —le muestra su alianza tan orgullosamente de oro... blanco y rosa. Y lo que costó que solo lo sabe Alemania.

El levanta la mano y le toca la argolla en el dedo.

—Esa argolla es bonita y sumamente discreta. Se te ve bien —asegura —. Pero esa época de joyas enormes y piedras y seis anillos...

—De nuevo hablas de otra época.

—Porque se me están acabando las cosas que reprocharte de esta —confiesa entrelazando sus dedos con los de sufría sintiendo como siempre la mano pequeñita en comparación.

Sonríe y aprieta un poco sus dedos.

—¿Extrañas algo de esa época?

—Cosas... a veces. Ninguna importante.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Los... Bailes?

—Ja, y los palacios. Vivir en ellos. Y la carrozas.

—¿De verdad extrañas las carrozas? Eran incómodas... igual que los palacios. Estoy seguro de que tu cuarto de hoy es más cómodo que el de cualquier palacio.

—Ja, por supuesto que además no cambiaría los colchones actuales por esos de lana y plumas de pato, pero los palacios tenían... algo.

—Perderte en ellos seguramente era un placer especial —le acomoda para que se le acueste un poco encima y le mira de reojo. Sí. Está bromeando.

Lo hace.

—Siempre había alguien que me indicaba —tan cínico.

—Claro que te indicaban, eras el dueño del castillo —hace los ojos en blanco —. Yo lo detestaba... Estar en un lugar tan grande.

—Y brillante, siendo tu tan pequeñito —es que se acuerda de él medio hecho bolita en mitad de la sala más grande en la que hacía que lo dejaran expresamente cuando tenía que pedir audiencia para que le pagara.

—Era como estar a la mitad de un estadio. Y no importaba la ropa que me pusiera, aun siendo nueva, siempre salías con todas esas cosas encima, yo creo que te ponías TODA la ropa que tenías junta, y las joyas, una vez saliste incluso con corona...

Se ríe y se acuerda de hacer eso... y sentarse en el trono e ignorarlo expresamente por un rato, incluso, como si no le viera.

—Era más fácil pedir audiencia con el papa... tu simplemente eras frustrante, y te veías RIDÍCULO con la cara pintada de blanco.

—Y tú con tus ropas viejas y rasgadas

—Nunca fui a verte con ninguna ropa vieja y rasgada. NUNCA.

Ojos en blanco.

—Es en serio, me cuidaba mucho de llevar ropa buena cuando iba a verte, no puedo creer que aún ahora no te hayas dado cuenta.

—Y aun así parecía vieja, rota y cochambrosa por contraste.

Suspira.

—Lo intentaba... al menos lo intentaba un poco. Tu solo intentabas fastidiarme.

—Como siempre.

—Admite que no siempre te vestías así... exagerabas cuando iba a ir yo.

—En las audiencias con cualquiera —mentira.

—Pues... eras un ridículo —se esconde más aún en su pelo —, y menos mal que no te vestías así por mi porque yo lo odiaba.

Sonríe y le acaricia un poco la espalda.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas enojado? ¿O... que volviera a casa?

—Porque estaba enojado... y me pareció que era evidente.

—Yo también estaba enojado... más o menos —le da un beso en la cabeza —. No me gusta esa época.

—Sé que lo estabas.

—Es que tu... Y yo... Y lo hicimos FATAL.

—¿Cómo debimos hacerlo?

—Debimos hablar y entendernos... Si siempre que hablamos terminamos entendiéndonos.

—Creo que ese era el problema.

—Si... Siempre hemos sido diferentes, ¿sabes? Y siempre me irritas igual, y tú odias de igual manera a mis cabras, y siempre hemos encontrado el punto medio.

—Bueno, supongo que igual que hay cosas que detestamos uno del otro, hay algunas que nos gustan.

Sobre ellos, se escucha a lo lejos el sonido de un helicóptero y de repente suena el timbre, a pesar de ser la mitad de la noche.

—Y supongo que las segundas son más abun... —se queda con la palabra en la boca.

—Sí, ese es justo el asunto. De haber hablado... —se calla y frunce el ceño extrañado con esto, irguiéndose un poco. Suena otra vez la puerta—. Es..., ¿quién puede ser a esta hora?

Austria decide bajar con él porque la curiosidad le puede.

Incluso Liechtenstein, que no estaba dormida sino "hablando" con Canadá (en realidad nos preguntamos cuantas horas duerme esta pobre niña al día) asoma la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto, igual de extrañada que los otros dos.

Austria se acerca a ella para que venga a ver con él también, pero se quedan unos pasos alejados del suizo... no estoy segura de si Austria quiere proteger a Liechtenstein por si acaso o esconderse detrás de ella. La toma de los hombros esperando.

El helicóptero suena aún más cerca mientras Suiza se acerca a la puerta tomando una de sus pistolas de la mesita de las llaves que está al lado de la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta asomándose por la mirilla de la puerta y parpadeando un par de veces al ver a América de pie al otro lado, sonriendo.

—Switzerland! Hey! It's me, America!

Austria aprieta un poco los hombros de Liechtenstein, suficiente para que ella, muy sufrida, apriete los ojos... porque duele. No se da cuenta de la fuerza que tiene en los dedos cuando está nervioso.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo pensando en varias cosas a la vez y frunciendo un poco más el ceño aún, previendo algo extraño... sin saber qué. Aun así, no tiene ninguna razón para no abrir la puerta un poco, con la cadena puesta y asomarse por ahí viendo únicamente al muchacho sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te ha dicho Canadá que vendría? —le pregunta Austria a Liechtenstein, él que ha oído la respuesta del americano. Ella niega porque esta SEGURA que no es el canadiense.

—Switzerland! Hello! Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, ¿me dejas pasar?

Austria mira a Suiza porque no hay ningún motivo real por el que no dejar pasar al americano... pero piensa en tener a mano el teléfono por si se requiere llamar a Alemania... o a Inglaterra para que pongan orden.

Suiza no querría dejarle pasar. La cuestión es que piensa exactamente lo mismo que piensa el austriaco, que no tiene ninguna razón para no dejarle pasar. Se humedece los labios, cierra la puerta y quita el seguro sin soltar la pistola. Abre la puerta otra vez.

Liechtenstein estira la cabeza porque, honestamente, aunque es una locura y sabe que no es posible, no le molestaría que fuera Canadá en lo absoluto. América pone la mano en la puerta y entra irguiéndose a toda su altura, aún sonriendo relajadamente.

—Swiss Confederation. Estás arrestado bajo las leyes del derecho internacional por conspiración, mal uso de fondos y corrupción —le extiende un papel—. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usada en tu contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tienes el derecho de hablar con un abogado y a solicitar un intérprete si lo requieres. Si no puedes pagar un abogado, se te asignará uno de oficio.

* * *

 _Chan chan chaaaaaaaan... ¡No olvides agradecer a Karlaa la edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

_—Swiss Confederation. Estás arrestado bajo las leyes del derecho internacional por conspiración, mal uso de fondos y corrupción —le extiende un papel—. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usada en tu contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tienes el derecho de hablar con un abogado y a solicitar un intérprete si lo requieres. Si no puedes pagar un abogado, se te asignará uno de oficio._

Austria frunce el ceño y Liechtenstein levanta las cejas.

Suiza parpadea un par de veces completamente incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír. Posa los ojos en el papel que le ha dado el americano.

Austria y Liechtenstein se acercan a leer también

—Esto es mi CASA. Te estás saltando cientos de leyes y reglas —es una orden de arresto, por lo que dice el papel. Una orden de arresto del FBI. Suiza levanta la otra mano, aun con la pistola en ella para pasar la hoja...

—Busca en tu diccionario el concepto "inmunidad diplomática" —protesta Austria leyendo sobre su hombro—. No quieres empezar un conflicto internacional.

—¡Trae un arma! —se escucha la voz de un hombre gritar en la puerta.

—Estamos mucho más allá del asunto "inmunidad diplomática" en este caso —asegura América mientras se escucha como se mueve un MONTÓN de gente, lo que incluye que entren dos personas a la casa apuntando a Suiza con rifles de asalto para la incredulidad y completa estupefacción (ah, y rabia) del suizo. Hay además por lo visto más gente invisible dado que Suiza termina con unos ocho o diez puntitos rojos apuntándole al pecho y a su cabeza.

—NUNCA estamos mucho más allá del asunto de la inmunidad diplomática, mein gott. Y por supuesto, estas no son ni las horas ni las formas, como si fuera un simple civil de quien hablamos.

—¡Suelta el arma! —uno de los hombres le grita a Suiza.

Liechtenstein se revuelve haciendo cálculos porque ella también lleva el arma y podría disparar a tres o cuatro... cinco como mucho, pero no ve al resto y Suiza no puede moverse sin que todos reaccionen.

—Es un caso especial. Lo suficiente como para traer un esa hoja del final firmada por Ronny Abraham —sigue América, señalando hacia Suiza y las hojas que trae en la mano. La hoja la firma en efecto el hombre que describe el americano... Presidente del Tribunal Internacional de Justicia. Nada que impresione tanto a Suiza como la presencia de un mini ejército afuera de su casa apuntándole.

—De todos modos hay protocolos especiales en el caso de las naciones y bien que sabes que estáis violando unos cuantos, Amerika —sigue Austria.

—Él lleva años violando muchas más reglas e hinchándose de dinero con el dinero FIFA. Switzerland, suelta el arma y coopera antes de que las cosas se pongan más mal y termine agregando "resistencia al arresto" a tus cargos.

—¿Él? Más vale que no hablemos de corrupción internacional, America... más vale. Ahora sé un buen chico, retira a tus hombres y finjamos que esto ha sucedido de una manera diplomática y no agresiva de modo que Schweiz dará una respuesta en el periodo de tiempo indicado en las leyes internacionales específicas.

—No voy a irme sin el —asegura América frunciendo el ceño.

—No vas a llevarte a nadie hasta que no hayamos leído y entendido exactamente qué es lo que ocurre y se haya dado una respuesta... no es un civil que pueda huir. Y es completamente ilegal que te lo lleves sin su consentimiento, más aun dentro de su territorio.

—Yo no creo que esté en posición de negociar si se va o no. Hemos venido por él, y aun tiene un arma en la mano.

—Es la representación de un país, por supuesto que está en posición de negociar. Y desde luego ya la habría soltado si hubieras dejado de apuntarle y estuvierais recogiendo para iros.

—Esto es una invasión —asegura Suiza conforme con Austria y lo que dice, saliendo de la estupefacción y girándose sobre sí mismo, a pesar de los puntos, mira a Liechtenstein —. Teléfono.

América frunce el ceño, obstinado por completo. Da un pasito hacia Austria, que frunce el ceño mirándole sin titubear. Liechtenstein corre a buscar el teléfono para llevárselo a su hermano.

—Va a venir conmigo hoy. Tú puedes ser su abogado si quieres, en la corte. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de llevármelo.

—No voy a ser su abogado en la corte y no vas a llevártelo hoy. Insisto en que este es un caso internacional que necesita ser revisado en la ONU, ningún civil aislado tiene suficiente poder para firmar una orden que de derecho a nadie a llevarse a la representación de un país. Esto no solo supone un escándalo, estás desestabilizando un país entero y la economía mundial. ¿No crees que ya habríamos detenido a Corea del Norte a estas alturas si esto fuera tan fácil?

América le pone una mano a Austria en el hombro, y este traga saliva pero no hace su mirada menos dura.

—No acostumbro detener países así como a Switzerland, pero a él le conviene venir si quiere aclarar alguna cosa. No tiene que venir por las malas ni se tiene que poner las esposas ni... —le interrumpe Suiza, poniéndose de golpe entre él y Austria. Ha tirado la pistola al suelo para hacer este movimiento.

Austria levanta las cejas dando un paso atrás.

—No... No lo toques —establece el suizo muy muy tenso y agobiado.

—Shhh, calma —susurra Austria poniéndole las manos en los hombros—. Convenir no es estar obligado, Amerika, son conceptos muy MUY distintos.

—Vamos a hacer esto... Diles a tus hombres que salgan de mi casa, haré un par de llamadas, leeré tus papeles y si es lo justo y lo correcto iré contigo —propone Suiza.

—Obligado también está, esto es resistirse a ser detenido —protesta América y Mira a Suiza—. Es bastante bueno, podría ser tu abogado... ¿Sabes? No. Yo te TENGO que llevar a casa.

—No, obligado no va a estar hasta que no traigas un papel con las diferentes firmas del mínimo de naciones soberanas que estipulan las leyes internacionales. Y se le comunique por la vía oficial y diplomática correspondiente.

—Bueno ¿y tú quién demonios eres como para estar diciéndome que hacer? —protesta América a quien Austria y sus razonamientos la hiciste de Pepe Grillo empiezan a tenerle hasta los cojones—. Esto BASTA para llevármelo, ya hasta tiró la pistola rindiéndose.

—No, no basta. Estás leyes y protocolos están también para ti, créeme que si te lo llevas hoy, voy a conseguir otro como ese para que Russland vaya a llevarte a ti en la semana próxima.

—What?! ¡Qué vas a hacer que Russia vaya a llevarme a mí, TU no vas a amenazarme! —asegura frunciendo el ceño—. Llévenselo.

—Esta no es una amenaza, América, es un HECHO.

Suiza se gira a buscar a Liechtenstein porque le URGE ese teléfono. Ella lleva ahí esperando como una hora. Ha ido y ha vuelto enseguida.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a ti también? ¿Eh? TÚ no vas a decirle a Russia que NADA.

Suiza extiende la mano por el teléfono y vuelve a mirar a América de reojo, no sin notar que sus hombres no han hecho lo que ha pedido cuando ha ordenado que se lo lleven.

—América, bitte. Saca a tus hombres de aquí y hagamos esto por la vía correcta —insiste Suiza enseñándole el teléfono.

—Amerika, estas leyes están para protegernos a todos y no sumir el mundo en el caos y en la edad media, ahora podemos hablar unos con otros y juntarnos todo en una sala para discutir estas cosas. Y eso es justo lo que pretendemos hacer.

—YO estoy para protegerles a todos. ¡Y llevármelo a discutir después de leerle sus derechos es justo lo que voy a hacer! —asegura cada vez más frustrado con Austria (has encontrado un nuevo enemigo, Austria).

—No, tú estás para protegernos a todos igual que todos los demás del resto. En ningún lugar veo que haya una declaración que diga que tus intenciones son buenas y no tenemos por qué confiar nada más en tu palabra, por eso se exige un mínimo de firmas reconocidas en vez de un solo representante. Aprende un poco de política internacional —sigue alegando.

Le mira con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido sabiendo además que tiene razón, pero lo que pretendía hacer era, como siempre, pedir perdón en lugar de pedir permiso... Porque el papeleo, la burocracia y todo eso es muy largo y complicado y él VA A ACABAR con la corrupción de la FIFA.

—Shut UP! —pretende moverse para quitar a Suiza de entre él y Austria, pero Suiza no le deja volviendo a plantársele enfrente con el teléfono al oído. Austria da un pasito para esconderse tras Suiza, asustado.

—¿Ustedes están locos o qué? Traigo una orden de arresto, eso no es como que no caiga de nada. ¡Si es inocente que venga y lo pruebe! ¡TÚ no respondas! —señala a Austria.

—Las órdenes de arresto comunes son para personas comunes —responde de todos modos

—¡Tiene su nombre ahí! ¡Y dije que no respondieras! —protesta pretendiendo empujar a Suiza para llegar a Austria.

Suiza no se deja, pensando con completa certeza que América va a llegar a Austria solo por encima de su cadáver. De hecho, le empuja un poco de vuelta y el FBI no sabe bien que hacer, uno de ellos se acerca otra vez apuntándole a Suiza.

Austria vuelve a esconderse un poco y Liechtenstein aprieta la pistola en su mano.

—Dios mío, ¿pueden calmarse todos? ¿Qué te importa si voy hoy o mañana o pasado mañana, Amerika? Si tienes algo contra mí lo tendrás hoy, mañana y pasado mañana. ¿A dónde demonios quieres que me vaya a esconder? —protesta Suiza levantando las manos frente al rifle —. Esto es una sarta de movimientos completamente ilegales, entrar a mi casa con engaños, amenazarme a mí y a mi familia. Piensa. Piensa en qué demonios te conviene más si pretendes salvar a todo el mundo de la estúpida FIFA. Quien crees que hizo que Blatter renunciará, ¿eh? ¿Cómo crees que pudiste detenerles a ellos en Zurich? ¡YO lo permití!

Austria le aprieta un poco los hombros como confortación.

—Ahora LARGO de aquí antes de que de verdad me enfade y de verdad traiga a mi ejército entero y te SAQUE de aquí a ti y a las armas que YO permití que entraran a mi país —le señala la puerta.

Liechtenstein y Austria le miran, esperando que lo haga. América vacila un poco un instante. Austria se humedece los labios antes de añadir algo más, esperando a ver qué hace.

—Mañana te veo en las oficinas centrales de la FIFA para que discutamos este terrible asunto —insiste Suiza tranquilizando su tono de voz a uno mucho más controlado y diplomático. Camina hacia la puerta —. Agradezco tu ayuda, América...

América frunce el ceño un poco más, pero parece cooperar dando unos pasitos hacia la puerta. Austria sigue esperando a que esté fuera.

—Ok. Tomorrow then —el americano susurra asintiendo un poco y haciendo un gesto para sus muchachos que, al fin, hacen para irse.

Cuando están todos fuera y van para cerrar la puerta, Austria vuelve a abrirla un poco.

—Por cierto...

Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira. América se gira mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tal vez esto no tenga represalias políticas para ti, pero resulta que eres hermano de Canadá y viendo cómo te enseñaron a ti Frankreich y England, no creo que Canadá sea una buena influencia para Liechtenstein, así que dile de mi parte que no vuelva a hablar con ella o a acercársele —cierra la puerta sin esperar a la reacción, guiñándole un ojo a Liechtenstein, porque por supuesto es injusto y es mentira. Tal vez a América le dé igual, pero se ha quedado un poco más tranquilo al decirlo.

—What? —se oye decir a América al otro lado de la puerta—I am saving the freaking PLANET! Fuck! Debería dejarles a todos resolver sus malditos asuntos.

(Quizás el mundo te lo agradecería)

Le da una buena patada a la puerta... Que cimbra toda la casa, antes de irse.

Austria se gira a Suiza y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué en esta tierra se te ha ocurrido esta vez con la FIFA para que tengas a ese loco apareciendo aquí de madrugada con una orden de arresto? —oh, sí, no te creas.

Suiza se pasa las manos por el pelo sin siquiera mirar aun al austríaco.

—¿No has visto las noticias? Todo el escándalo de las personas detenidas, porque la maldita FIFA es un hervidero de corrupción.

—Ja, pero ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Lo permitiste?

—Österreich... Contrario a lo que creas YO no controlo a la FIFA.

Austria toma aire profundamente intentando calmarse.

—Sin duda debe tener ALGO que le haga pensar que puede mandarme a la cárcel —se acerca a las hojas que le dio. Suspira y le mira por encima de las gafas.

—¿Vas a prepararlo ahora?

—Voy a tomarme un chocolate ahora... —se sienta agarrándose la cabeza —. Recuérdame que hacen esas sedes aquí...

—Que eres neutral —sonríe un poco y Lili es la que se va a hacerlo, muy entregada.

—Tú también eres neutral—le mira —. ¿Estás bien?

—Pero algunos creen que aún puede darme por ir a hacer jabón —asiente porque aunque está cansado, ya no está asustado—. ¿Tú?

Vacila no muy convencido.

—No se qué es lo que tiene que me involucra a mi...

—Mañana te lo explicará, no tiene sentido que hoy te preocupes y menos a estas horas ya.

—¿Qué pasa si... Tiene algo de verdad? Quizás algo que yo no he visto.

—Que tendrás que pagar una multa.

—O ir a la cárcel.

—¿En serio irías a prisión antes que pagar?

—Habrá que ver cuánto hay que pagar.

—Entonces más vale que no te tomes ese chocolate y aproveches el tiempo porque no pienso tener visitas conyugales de ese tipo en una prisión.

Parpadea y le mira, sonrojándose

—Y más vale que aprendas a recoger el jabón.

—¡Österreich!

Se encoge de hombros, pensando de todos modos como se pondría de pasar a entrenar un par de horas al día a entrenar TODAS las horas de sol.

—Quizás acabaría perdiendo más dinero si no puedo trabajar...

—Eso estaba pensando —ya, claro.

—Pero ya dependerá de la multa —se lleva las manos a la cara —. Además está Liechtenstein...

—Liechtenstein no quiere tampoco que vayas a prisión —asegura ella trayéndole el chocolate.

—Schweiz en realidad tampoco quiere ir a prisión. DETESTO estar metido en este lío —asegura agradeciendo el chocolate y dándole un traguito inmediatamente, temblando un poco de frío y otro poco de la descarga de adrenalina y nervios.

—Si no has hecho nada, no será nada.

Suiza da otros tragos más largos al chocolate sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Y si me equivoque en algo... Quizás de verdad hay algo que no he visto.

—Entonces solo será un error administrativo y no será tan grave.

Mira a uno... Y luego a la otra.

—Lo siento, nada de esto debió pasar.

—Yo no creo que sea tu culpa —susurra Liechtenstein sentándose junto a él... al otro lado de donde está Austria, un poquito cerca porque quisiera abrazarlo y como siempre no sabe muy bien.

Suiza suspira queriendo que ambos le abrazaran en realidad.

—Estaba aquí adentro con ARMAS. En mi casa. Pudo haberles hecho daño... Quizás debo aumentar la seguridad.

—En un momento creí que tendría que dispararles —confiesa Liechtenstein y... incómodamente levanta un poco un brazo, luego lo baja y luego lo levanta otra vez poniéndoselo en la espalda.

—No puedes dispararles... Porque ellos van a disparar de vuelta. De hecho por un momento, cuando tenía seis o siete puntos rojos en el pecho, pensé que alguno de ellos podría enloquecer, o entrar en pánico... O cualquier cosa como esas. Tan simple como disparar.

—Por eso pensé que quizás tenía que dispararles, pero no les veía a todos y sabía que no sería lo bastante rápida —se le apoya un poco encima, Austria sonríe viéndolos a los dos a pesar de todo—. Por eso pensé en tomar a Amerika de rehén...

—Amerika de rehén. Yo también lo pensé... Hasta que le puso una mano encima a Österreich. Ahí es cuando realmente tuve miedo.

—Y yo —asiente ella, se gira a mirar al austriaco.

Suiza le busca la mano a Austria.

—Estuviste... Fantástico. Impresionante —admite.

—Sois un par de dramáticos —sonríe un poco de lado y tira de Suiza para que se recueste sobre él y Liechtenstein sobre ambos.

—¿Un par de dramáticos? Mein gott... ¿Qué se necesita? —le abraza.

—Disparar a soldados, tomar rehenes, matar gente. Uno solo de los dos dispara una pistola y os aseguro que os riño de aquí al fin del mundo —lo abraza también y Liechtenstein se apoya un poco.

—Nadie disparo nada, pero... ¡No puede venir aquí a... Amenazarte!

—¡Es que no lo entendía! —se defiende Liechtenstein también.

Suiza cierra los ojos, feliz aquí en medio.

—Gracias a ambos. Para que veas además que aunque pienses lo contrario no disparamos inmediatamente y sin pensar, como siempre me acusas.

—Ni tampoco yo soy tan inútil como tú dices —responde acariciándole un poco.

—No eres un inútil. Aunque ahora me da miedo qué vaya a hacerte este muchacho... Y el pobre de Canadá.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Canadá no va a hacerle nada —asegura Liechtenstein.

—No, qué va a hacerle Amerika a Österreich y que va a pasar con Canadá... Y... Amerika. No lo sé. Quizás deba pedirle una disculpa mañana.

—No va a hacerme nada, apenas si sabe quién soy.

—Parecía tenerlo bastante claro hoy... Y peor aún, parecía lo suficientemente enfadado como para recordarte. ¿Por qué no te preocupa?

—Porque no es la primera vez que le enfrento y siempre acaba por olvidarse.

—Eso o acaba por ganar la guerra y dejarte pobre.

—¿Qué guerra?

—La Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque no sé si él sepa que tú también estabas involucrado...

—¿Lo ves? Se olvida.

—Menos mal. Ojalá se olvide de mí también. Me sorprende en realidad que haya venido aquí con tanto empuje a meterse conmigo. Él y yo nunca hablamos.

—Aun creo que invitar a Russland nada mas como oyente puede ser una buena idea en este caso.

—Russland —le mira a los ojos —. Österreich... ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza en general? O te has vuelto completamente inmune al terror.

—Creo que Russland podría distraerle suficiente.

—O matarnos a todos entre los dos, si es que se alían... Aunque está el asunto del mundial en Russland.

—No van a aliarse, siguen con lo de Crimea.

—Voy a sugerir que llevemos esto a La Haya o a un lugar LEJOS de aquí... Luego voy a volar los puentes, cuando se salga.

Liechtenstein le abraza con más fuerza.

—Lo que vamos a hacer... todos, es volver a la cama—responde Austria.

—Pero estamos calientitos aquí... —aunque podrías estar más calientito allá...

—Sí, pero es muy tarde.

—Lo es... —mira el reloj en la pared —. Muy muy tarde en general para cualquier cosa. Vamos.

Liechtenstein suspira y se levanta la primera, soltándoles. Suiza protesta un poquito, guturalmente, porque estaba muy feliz ahí en medio, de verdad. Se separa un poco y se levanta girándose al austríaco y levantándole como princesa, que se le abraza del cuello.

—Gracias Lily —se despide el Suizo de ella llamándola así cariñosamente, cosa no muy común, subiendo las escaleras tras ella y mirando a Austria cuando llegan al cuarto... Curiosamente sonrojado.

—Así que es... Demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde?

Ella asiente y les da las buenas noches

—En... General. Solo podemos dormir.

—¿Solo quieres dormir?

Le pone en la cama... Y se le echa un poco encima.

—No en realidad...

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Espero que lo mismo que tu... —le mira los labios y se sonroja más, pensando en besarle, acercándose a hacerlo y arrepintiéndose a medio camino

—¿Así que sí crees que vas a ir a prisión?

—Aun no lo sé... Pero si acaso voy, ya has dicho que no estás dispuesto a visitarme —asegura escondiéndose un poco en su cuello.

Se ríe y quiero recordaros a todos que fue a buscarle diciendo que se iba a tirar a alguien más como no bajara a hacerlo, así que imaginad el rato que lleva pensando en esto.

—Aunque... Yo si querría que me visitaras, a pesar de que eso implicara sexo en una camita sucia y raída, en un cuarto oscuro y húmedo, solo teniendo un rato corto para hacerlo. Me parece el tipo de cosa que te gustaría.

—¿Estás tratando de bromear?

—Te quejas de que no lo hago.

Se ríe un poco.

—No voy a dejarte por ir a prisión a menos que sea estrictamente necesario... Aunque he de decir que si la idea te hace pensar que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que me encierren... Piensa que si voy a ir a prisión, ¿vale?—sigue con ese humor extraño que solo le da el estar relajado después de toda la tensión de América aquí.

—¿Tienes ganas que esto sea como si fuera nuestro último baile?

—Nuestro último... baile... en un tiempo. Eso insinuabas hace rato.

—Eso parecía con tu estado.

—¿Qué harías si de verdad fuera la última noche que tenemos en... Muchos meses? —le pregunta espiándole un poco de reojito.

—Tal vez burlarme un poquito menos de ti.

—Hasta haces que tenga ganas de ir a prisión... ¿Eso es lo único que harías? ¿Nada de besos largos y promesas de amor eterno? —protesta un poco y se esconde solo con la idea.

—Mmmm... me parece que...

—Mmm —protesta.

Se ríe.

—Creo que eso deberías hacerlo tú, eres el que va a ir a la cárcel.

—¿Y? No es como que yo que vaya a ir a la cárcel vaya a abandonarte. Tu sí que puedes hacerlo...

—¿Ah... puedo?

—Quizás ambos podríamos hacer esas promesas de... Eso.

—¿De abandonarnos?

—Nein! Quieres abandonarme? —le mira.

—Nein.

—Entonces no me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo otro —sigue mirándole desfrunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué?

—A... Hacer... Eso... En bonito.

—Empieza.

Suiza aprieta los ojos nerviosito.

—V-Vale...

Sonríe. El suizo le da un besito en el pecho.

—¿Aja...?

Se detiene y le mira.

—Oh...

Austria le mira también.

—¿A-A que te refieres entonces?

—A que digas algo.

—¿D-Decir?

—Se suele usar palabras para hacer promesas.

—P-Promes... Oh. Yo pensé que haríamos esas promesas a... Mientras... N-nosotros...

—Oh, mientras... quieres primero lo otro.

—N-No es... No es que... E-Es decir, yo creo... Igual que... ¿Tú qué quieres primero?

Le pone el pelo tras la oreja. Suiza traga saliva entendiendo claramente ese mensaje y sonrojándose mas poniéndose nervioso.

—E-Empieza tu...

—Eso ya te lo he pedido yo.

—Pero es que tu... Tú empiezas mejor...

—¿Por?

—Porque tu no... Tú no te pones nervioso.

—Claro que me pongo nervioso.

—No es verdad, tú nunca te lo pones con esto... Sabes perfectamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo y yo nunca...

Aprieta los ojos porque nada más alejado de la realidad, como siempre. Suiza inclina la cabeza con ese gesto.

—No me dirás que no lo sabes... De hecho yo soy el torpe que nunca sabe que hacer —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—No es cierto —le mira.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué no es cierto? De verdad no se nunca qué hacer, siempre tienes que decirme varias veces.

—Que yo lo sepa.

—Ah... ¿No? —se humedece los labios —. Siempre pareces... estar completamente seguro de qué hacer y cómo debemos hacerlo, y siempre haces que pase exactamente lo que quieres... ¡¿No?!

—Bueno, más o menos, ja

—¿Te pones nervioso?

—Claro.

Por alguna razón eso le tranquiliza como cada vez que se lo recuerda.

—No deberías... Soy yo. Y yo te quiero y me gustas —le asegura acariciándole un poco la mejilla —, y siempre quiero hacer esto contigo.

Austria sonríe... sin poder burlarse en realidad, porque es demasiado dulce e inocente.

Le hace otro cariño en la cara.

—Yo soy el tonto de los nervios, y tú el malévolo que me hace tenerlos.

—Malévolo... no te disgusta tanto, lo sé.

Levanta una ceja y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo detesto?

—Que te conozco.

—Ah, así que ahora disfruto que seas maligno —hasta tos le da, porque no lo va a admitir nunca pero, si, Austria le gusta así malignillo desde luego.

—Sé cuándo protestas en serio.

—¡Ahora todo lo sabes!—levanta las cejas

—¿Sobre ti? Casi todo—sonríe.

—Pues yo también sé todo sobre ti... —se revuelve —, o al menos quisiera saberlo. Hay cosas que no se, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que sí.

Le mira y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pero no estoy seguro de cuáles sean —levanta una mano y le pasa el dedo por el ceño fruncido—. Maldito sea el día en que no pueda sorprenderte ni un poco.

—¿Cómo cuáles? Eso quiere decir que yo a ti no puedo sorprenderte ni un poco.

—¡Dije "casi!"

—A quien engaño además, soy completamente predecible y dudo sorprenderte a menudo con cosas. ¿Te gustaría que te sorprendiera más frecuentemente?

—Tal vez otro día que no hayan venido a arrestarte a mitad de la noche por corrupto. Por hoy hay suficiente.

Le mira un par de segundos a los ojos y desfrunce el ceño haciendo ese gesto extraño de sonrisa.

—Lo hice solo para sorprenderte —sí, es otra broma. Suiza esta enrrachado.

Se ríe. Suiza le acaricia torpemente la mejilla con una mano.

—Me gusta mucho que te rías conmigo—susurra.

Él levanta las suyas y le aparta un poco el pelo, sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos con mirada de "bésame". El de ojos verdes aparenta entender el mensaje al mirarle los labios, aunque en realidad no está seguro de que ese sea el mensaje, o si solo le han dado ganas de besarle por sí mismo. Aunque en general, cuando quiere besarle y cae en la cuenta de ello, suele sentir que hay que recorrer un kilómetro de distancia para posar sus labios sobre los del austriaco. Esta vez, al menos, están solo a quince centímetros. Se humedece los labios y se acerca, cerrando los ojos.

Y no hay burlas, ni se aparta.

Suiza le va a decir todas las cosas melosas del universo al oído mientras le hace esto. Y justo a esto es a lo que vino Austria. Ahora ya puede ir a prisión o volver a esconderse dos semanas más si quiere... el cínico. Joder, sí que eres un romántico Austria. ¡Pues se las dice de vuelta, claro que lo hace! Solo no se lo digas a Suiza después de todas sus promesas de amor eterno

Que no se diga que solo has venido por el sexo.

Lo que pasa es que ha pensado que quizás quiera más en un par de semanas ¿Quizás quiera más sexo en dos semanas? ¿O más bien si pasan dos semanas sin nada... Tenga más ganas?

Quizás lo quiera... Ahora Austria quiere que vaya a prisión. Porque volver de prisión sería fantástico. En realidad no quiere, pero podría hacer el sacrifico.

Suiza saldría de la cárcel sin UN gramo de grasa encima y además histérico porque seguro que habrían intentado... cositas con él. INTENTADO.

Seguro pasaría la mitad de su sete cuando en confinamiento por golpearles a todos. Y seguro el sería bastante feliz en soledad absoluta, aunque ahora le pesaría más... Mucho más.

Creo que si estuviera confinado no tendría permiso de visita. De hecho se pasaría tres meses confinado y sin permiso de visita, y al mes cuarto se portaría bien para que le dejaran salir... Y creo que se decidiría al fin a pagar la multa. Aguantaría hasta los tres meses haciendo ejercicio como LOCO. Y pensando histéricamente todo el rato en si Austria mientras tanto esta tirándose a alguien más... Y seguro estaría en su derecho porque seguro Suiza se lo permitiría antes de entrar a prisión. La ventaja para Austria... Tres meses valdrían perfectamente bien la fuerza y completa intensidad con la que saldría de ahí.

Es decir, si Suiza alguna vez puede pasarte por encima como un tren. Es después de pasar tres meses de aislamiento haciéndose ideas raras en la cabeza de ti acostándose con nosequien... Completamente obsesionado contigo 24/7. Y después de pagar varios millones de dólares solo para verte y estar contigo. La verdad es que no creo que Austria se fuera con nadie. Es decir, Suiza es el paranoico aquí. Pero volvemos al asunto de... Para qué. Le rompería el corazón a Suiza, completamente, y al final, mira a Suiza, sale de ahí hasta antes solo para estar con él, como que no tendría ningún caso solo por un poco de falta de sexo por unos meses que a nadie mata. Es que ni siquiera es tanto tiempo y Austria no es Francia

Es que ni por un par de años lo veo tan fácil. Además, ¿con quién? ¿Con Helvetia? De todas las posibles personas... Para acostarse una noche Austria tendría FILA. Hungría ya se los está trayendo, a Prusia el primero.

Suiza dice que vale, que paga la puta multa. Prusia mira alrededor sin saber qué pasa. Suiza le enseña la puerta, pistola en mano, cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué? Él ni quería venir. Claro, es la víctima de los vicios raros de su mujer. Es... Es que Suiza no va a perder esta vez a Austria solo por codo. En serio, Austria ni se ha enterado apenas. De hecho es Suiza el que cree que podría pasar. Creo que simplemente cree que Austria es como Francia. Que tiene que estar ahí para defenderlo.

Creo que más bien Austria se dedicaría a hacer chistes sobre convictos con Alemania y Hungría... Hacer que Canadá tomara vacaciones antes este año para ayudar a Liechtenstein a cuidar a Helvetia y a las cabras y tal vez a visitar a Vaticano más a menudo. Es decir, a esperar tranquilamente a que Suiza saliera, y a atormentar a la filarmónica de Viena, tratando de distraerse un poco.

Todos terminarían haciendo rifas y conciertos gratis para juntar dinero para la multa de Suiza

Es que además... No estoy segura, pero si le dijeran a Suiza así como... La multa es de tres mil millones de euros o seis meses de cárcel, creo que Austria, el de los remiendos en la ropa interior, empezaría a considerar que seis meses no es tanto.

En realidad el problema no es el tiempo (Suiza, el prisionero, difiere en ello). Es que pasar por cárcel crea un estigma... y Suiza es banquero. La vida después de la cárcel es... Bueno, costaría que alguien le diera dinero otra vez si le acusan de mal uso de fondos.

Suiza llora en silencio por sus tres mil millones de euros... Suiza está empezando a desmontar la FIFA. Y sacarla de su territorio. ONU, FIFA, COI…

También quiero decir que no creo que Suiza se haya equivocado tanto. De hecho no creo que Suiza se haya equivocado en nada con el dinero.

Eso también le haría perder mucho dinero

Suiza le dice a Austria que se calle y lo abrace.

De hecho, creo que cuando Suiza se duerme, Austria se esfuerza para mantenerse despierto y dejarlo ahí mientras va a hacer unas cuantas llamadas, entre las que hay una a Rusia para que venga mañana, otra a Inglaterra y otra a Alemania para que les ayude con esto.

Alemania le propone seriamente a Austria que él paga la multa si Suiza se hace parte de la comunidad europea. Para que haya gente riñiendo y distrayendo a América y al menos haya una decena de buenos abogados escuchando el caso. Austria asegura que no es una cuestión monetaria, que ni siquiera está claro que sea realmente culpable de algo pero que gracias por ofrecerse. Alemania gruñe entre dientes y le promete un excelente abogado igual... El que usa el para... Las cosas.

Eso está mejor. También está invitado a ir.

Esa invitación a ir... De esas de "ven si quieres", si no vienes te mato. Más o menos "tráete a Veneciano". A Suiza le cae bien. Y a veneciano le cae bien Suiza. Y seguro apoya la FIFA. Bloody FIFA, pan y circo.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Karlaa la edición!_


End file.
